Promesas
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Las promesas es dar tu palabra a alguna persona y tienes el deber de cumplir lo que acabas de prometer, pero no siempre es así ¿Qué tan malo seria romper una promesa con la persona que amas? Podría no pasar nada o podría pasar que aquella persona te dejara en el pasado para intentar olvidar aquellas promesas que terminaron siendo nada /Slash/Ectofeature/


_**Hola gente de todos los lugares, les vengo a traer un One-shot que escribí basándome en una experiencia mía y el de una amiga así que les diré que es un poco triste esto...pero vamos no seria la primera vez que escribo algo deprimente **_

_**Bueno esto es Ectofeature (chico/chico) si no te gusta y si lees no critiques.**_

_**Alive!Billy- o sea que Billy Joe Cobra esta vivo**_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo un One-shot que no tiene diálogos ¿Cómo le hice? ni idea esto fue totalmente random y siento que no tiene mucho sentido pero bueno.**_

_**En fin, espero que les guste esta historia, criticas, odio a la autora, opiniones, tomatazos, libros, comida, tarjetas de crédito son bienvenidos en reviews o mensaje privados sin mas ¡El fic!**_

Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~

* * *

_**N**_o es fácil cumplir con serle fiel a una persona que está lejos, no es difícil olvidar en poco tiempo aquella persona, no era difícil mentirle con que nunca saldría con nadie pero él no era así. Él le había hecho una promesa; le seria fiel sin importar lo que pase. Después de todo lo amaba, no le costaba intentarlo por él, después de todo el también cumpliría su parte…

Pero ¿y si no era así?, ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos hubiera roto aquella promesa de fidelidad?, ¿sería capaz de soportar aquel juramento roto? Una promesa que mantenía su corazón aun vivo pero saber que se había acabado de un día para otro término destrozándolo.

Spencer y Billy, dos chicos que se habían hecho una promesa "No te seré infiel mientras estemos lejos, serás a la única persona que diga te amo" tan fácil que era decirlos, y tan fácil que era romperlos.

Aquel castaño de corazón tan ciego que creía en la palabra del cantante antes de que se fuera de gira, aquel amor que no dejaba ver que sus palabras eran mentiras. ¿Por qué se dejo cegar por el sentimiento? Ahora veía la realidad del asunto, veía que solo fue un engaño aquella promesa que se habían hecho…

Un par de lágrimas caían deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo_** "Te amo…" **_pudo observar como aquel azabache se lo decía a otra persona antes de besarla. Algo en él se rompió después de la escena mientras bajaba la mirada, con una mano al pecho donde sentía como el aire se le cortaba.

_**"Prometo amarte solo a ti…**_

¿Entonces por qué no lo cumplió totalmente?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser uno de sus juegos?, ¿Por qué tenía que prometerle algo que no cumpliría? Aun el pecho le dolía y sentía como su corazón latía apenas, como si no supiera cómo seguir latiendo en ese momento.

_**"Solo eres tú, prometo que no habrá nadie más en mi vida…**_

No debió haberlo dicho, no debió haberlo prometido; sentía como poco a poco las lagrimas aumentaban, recordando fríamente las promesas que se habían dado, recordando cada sensación que se habían dedicado y cada momento que estaban juntos; un sufrimiento para él quien seguía cumpliendo aquel juramento.

_**"Jamás me enamoraría de alguien que no fuera tu…**_

Mentiras que lo dejaban vacío y lo peor de todo es que él seguía siéndole fiel aun después de todo, sonrió al verlo con aquella mujer en brazos mientras sentía sus ojos arder por tanto llorar, era hipócrita por sonreír en esos casos pero el aun mantendría una de sus promesas.

_**"Prometo ser fuerte aun cuando estés lejos…**_

Y ahora que lo estaba veía que era más fácil haberle comentado aquello que intentar cumplirlo, dio media vuelta saliendo del lugar, fingiendo estar bien mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de forma disimulada y fingía que estaba feliz por él; quería cumplirle con su palabra.

El tiempo pasaba y de alguna forma él seguía siendo fiel a él aun cuando habían terminado, aun seguía sonriendo disimulando que no le importaba que se hubieran alejado aun cuando aquello lo mataba por dentro, aun cuando sintiera que se derrumbara seguiría ahí, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro

Pero no siempre lo podría cumplir…

Ahora se encontraba con alguien que lograba animarlo, que evitaba que llorara y aun así comprendía que no podía amarlo como a Billy, hacia que poco a poco olvidara de sus promesas aunque aun así no evitaba sentirse culpable, aun lo amaba cuando le dijera a otro aquellas dos palabras que aun tenían significado para el cantante.

Pero debía olvidar aquella promesa y seguir adelante, estar con un corazón que apenas y se lograba sanar con alguien que sería capaz de cumplirle lo que sea, lamentablemente aun temía de ser dañado de nuevo, de no volver amar como amaba al mayor; temía ser alguien que pudiera terminar rompiendo aquellas promesas que le importaban.

Aunque ahora solo necesitaba olvidar y avanzar aunque doliera…después de todo quien te ama no debería hacerte daño ¿no?

Pero aquí el "villano" no se salva, pago por sus promesas rotas al ver como el chico que amaba se alejaba en otros brazos como él lo había hecho; pagaban con la misma moneda. Se quedo mirando aquella pareja sin poder moverse de lugar sin poder decir nada: lo había perdido.

_**"Prometo hacerte feliz…**_

Pero termino haciendo que sufriera, y aquel pelirrojo hacia que sonriera sin dificultad, enseñándole a que no debía temer a ser feliz con alguien más. Costaba ver que aquel castaño feliz con otra persona que no fuera él, pero aun así no parecía querer intervenir.

_**"Prometo nunca hacerte llorar…**_

Eh hizo que llorara por él, que no pudiera estar un día sin que gotas saladas bajaran de sus ojos para terminar en aquel rostro y parte del suelo, ahora solo observaba como limpiaban aquellas lagrimas del rostro del castaño y lo besaban para que dejara de estar triste y olvidara aquello que lo molestaba.

_**"Prometo nunca hacerte daño…**_

Algo en el que notablemente había fallado, termino perdiéndolo por ser alguien que jamás cumpliría aquello, aquel que disfrutaba la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera pero…

¿Había valido la pena?

Ya no lo sabía, no quería pensar en nada más. Lamentablemente sabia que amaba a Spencer aun después de todo, nunca lo pudo olvidar sin importar con quien saliera o se pareciera a este; no podía dejar de quererlo. Se arrepentía de haber roto tantas promesas en una sola gira, odiaba no ser alguien que cumpliera aquellas palabras que le decía con tanto amor.

Promesas, aquellos juramentos que le haces a una persona sin importar lo que sea aceptas cumplirlo, pero lamentablemente no siempre pasa ello, no siempre la gente cumple aquello…y es más doloroso cuando alguien sigue haciéndolo aun cuando el otro haya terminado de hacerle lo peor: mentirle y aun así fingir que no era tan malo.

Pero Spencer Wright era alguien que cumplía con su palabra que para su desgracia aun seguiría, aun amaba a Billy como a nadie más, ni siquiera su actual pareja le haría sonreír como él, hacer sentir aquellas cosquillas de la nada ni ruborizarse cuando le hacia un cumplido frente a las personas; aun lo amaba y le había prometido hacerlo siempre.

¿Por qué para alguien son tan fáciles de romper?... ¿Por qué el aun tenía que ser fiel?  
Aun cuando dejaran de mirarse, de hablarse ninguno de los dos se culpaba, Spencer no lo odiaba y Billy no lo culpaba por buscarse ah alguien más que no fuera él.

Aunque lo único malo era que entre ambos aun se amaban, pero ninguno diría nada después de todo su última promesa que ambos parecían querer cumplir.

_**"Prometo que dejare de buscarte, de intentar de hablarte y dejar que esto quede en el pasado. No nos hablaremos de nuevo y seremos desconocidos apenas iniciando de nuevo….todo para que el otro sea feliz**_

Aunque siendo sinceros, eso empezaba acostarle ah ambos, pues simplemente no podían cumplir totalmente aquella sorpresa, aun cuando quisieran…

¿Has pensado que pasaría si rompes una promesa con la persona que amas?, ¿Has pensado que pasaría si rompieras tu palabra? Podría no pasar nada importante…o destruir todo lo que tenias con aquella persona especial.

Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de prometer algo, y si lo haces mas vale que seas fiel a lo que prometes porque las cosas pueden cambiar sino cumples, porque puedes lastimar a alguien sin siquiera notarlo, incluso podrías hacer que te olvidara aun cuando fuera difícil; acabarías con alguien lentamente y esa alguien al olvidarte podría lastimarte a ti.

Eso aprendió Billy el día en que se topo de forma accidental con aquel castaño, viéndose de nuevo a la cara después de tanto tiempo que no lo hacían pero no era lo que el esperaba. Spencer solo se levanto y se disculpo como si de un desconocido se tratara, solo dejando a un azabache con las esperanzas derrumbadas: no parecía recordarlo como aquel chico que algún día amo.

El tiempo cura heridas, pero no podía curar aquel corazón que aun después de tanto tiempo latía por la misma persona, Spencer ya podía sonreír sin tener que disimular pero había noches en que recordaba todo y no evitaba llorar en silencio cubriendo su rostro en la almohada para que nadie lo escuchara.

_**"Prometo amarte siempre...**_

Y lamentablemente lo haría ¿Por qué el no podía simplemente romperla? esa pregunta no tenia respuesta pero por seguir con su palabra sufría mas que nada por dentro, con un alma que poco a poco dejaba de existir y un corazón que ya no podía latir por nadie...

¿Por qué el tenía que pagar por las falsas promesas que le hicieron? No lo sabia, pero solo quería que las olvidara para que el también dejara de cumplirlas, de dejar su palabra y ya no sentir nada; quería olvidar esas palabras que desgraciadamente aun quería que fueran verdaderas...


End file.
